One Week With The Hyuugas
by Rain From The Frosted Heavens
Summary: The guys and girls come over for a week long stay with Hinata and Neji...This probably won't go well
1. Day One

**At the Hyuuga Compound**

_Bam!_

Neji hated it when Hinata had sleepovers. Her guests always got wild and out of control, especially one brunette on his squad.

"No. I need that to function properly!" That voice unmistakingly came from Sakura.

"No you don't! You can survive without it!" And of course that was Tenten's voice.

"I said 'no', now stop!"

"You're no fun at all,…hey, Hinata?"

"W-what?"

"Do you think that maybe I could-"

"No."

"…"

The silence was ominous through the house, Neji grew uncomfortable in his seat in the living room. They were too quiet, way too quiet for Tenten to be in the same house.

_Crash!_

No, they're still there.

"Tenten!''

"What?"

"Why did you just tie Sakura up?'' Ino asked with caution dripping from her voice.

"…well, she wouldn't stop squirming."

"_Mmmmumm ummnhr!_" Apparently she also gagged her.

Neji sat in the living room knowing that tomorrow would be even more chaotic than today, because tomorrow was when his guests would be arriving.

Haishi told his daughter and nephew that he would be going on a long trip to take care of some unfinished business with the land of Tea. He also said he would be gone for the whole week, and they had two choices; they could either go with him, or invite a few friends over. The reason the option was even given was in hope that with more people there, the house would be safer.

Hinata said that she would rather stay here with her friends, and Neji just said what ever Hinata decides he would do as well.

His friends would be arriving tomorrow for the simple reason that he wanted to give the girls time so settle in.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" _Crash_!

'_What the hell?'_ Neji looked up the stairs in the direction of the sound. He saw Tenten bounding down the stairs with little grace.

"Neji!" She ran at him, then cowering behind him where he sat. The prodigy looked over his shoulder, quirked an eye brow, and shifted his gaze to the stairs. Temari was on top of them laughing.

"Tenten, I was just kidding." She barely got the words out between giggles.

Tenten sat on her knees behind Neji, hands resting on his shoulders as she peered around his hair.

"Hmmm, for some strange reason, I find it hard to believe you." The sarcasm was unmistakable.

Temari started down the stairs, while Tenten searched for something to throw. Her eyes desperately searched her surroundings, until she saw a pillow a few feet away from her. She lunged for it, grabbed it, stood up, and showing off her knew found weapon.

Temari stopped her advances. Until she also found a new found weapon, one of the many pony-tail holders in her pocket. She loaded it on her thumb and held the other end with her other hand's thumb and index finger.

"Now, come back up stairs." Temari took another step forward, Tenten took a step back.

"I will not, not until you swear not to do that!" Neji had no idea what they were talking about. He only knew that Tenten didn't want to, and refused to do it.

Temari looked over at Neji, "You're probably real confused about this aren't you?"

Neji simply nodded once. He was confused about this. The only other time that he could remember Tenten simply refusing something was when Lady Tsunade told her if she accepted a certain mission she would have to wear a kimono. Tsunade never again even summoned Tenten for those types of missions.

Temari looked at Tenten, she was fully prepared to attack her if she tried anything. With a sigh she transferred her gaze to the young Hyuuga boy in front of her.

"The thing is, we all wanted to go to the hot springs in the morning, and she was fine with that, but Sakura and Ino told her they were gunna push her in the joint bathing room. Then she spazzed out and ran down here"

Yep, that sounded just like Tenten.

"Tenten, swear no ones going to push you into the joint bathing room tomorrow."

Tenten started lowering her weapon, "alright, but if you do, I swear all of you will be bald and covered in mustard when you wake up."

There was no doubt that she would back up that threat. Tenten placed the pillow on the floor, and slowly advanced towards Temari. They soon went back up the stairs where the others were.

Neji started to meditate, hoping the promise Temari made was enough to keep Tenten under control for a few minutes. Unfortunately for him, it didn't.

A scream sounded, signaling to Neji something was wrong. He stood from his seat and started for the stairs. Once at the top he went for Hinata's bedroom door, knocking and waiting for someone to come let him in.

Ino was the one to arrive with his entrance, "Oh…hey Neji. What brings you all the way up here?"

"A scream."

"Oh that. Well you see the thing is, I can't let you in."

"And why not?"

"Um…you see…there's this strickly enforced rule."

"Which would be?"

Tenten peeked around the side of the door and smiled, "You need the password, silly." Tenten nodded through her explanation.

"Who created the password?"

"Me." Tenten's eyes lit up, knowing that her password was one hundred percent random.

"Squirrel flavored pop tarts."

"Damn. How'd you know?"

"Let me in."

"But, you cheated."

"No I didn't, know either tell me who screamed and why, or let me in."

"…I have a perfectly good explanation."

"Let's hear this explanation of yours."

"…"

"…" Neji quirked his eyebrow.

"A magical flying monkey on an elephant came in through the window and caught Sakura _slightly _on fire." She smiled and quickly started closing the door, Neji shoved his foot in the door's path forcing it to stop immediately. Tenten sighed in defeat and opened the door to her lavender eyed teammate.

Sure enough Sakura's clothes were burnt. Neji turned to Hinata, knowing she would at least give him an honest explanation.

"Hinata?"

"Y-yes?"

"What happened?" The look in his eyes told her that he wasn't in the mood for lies today.

Hinata sighed in the same way Tenten had done when Neji made her open the door. "Well, Tenten was trying to come up with a prank paper bomb. She lessened the explosion of it, and kinda decided to t-test it on Sakura."

"I see." He turned to Tenten and held out his hand, she removed her scrolls and any other weapons she had hidden. Once she had them all she handed them to Neji.

"Honestly Tenten, I knew you were childish, but I fail to see how you could set your friend on fire."

She looked away, mumbling a silent '_Next time, it'll be you._' Once The weapons were in his hands, Neji left.

Tenten slowly looked at Sakura, who was glaring.

"I'm sorry."

"This is my favorite dress!"

"Oh come on, you have like fifty more just like it!"

"So, this one was still my favorite…till you set in on fire."

"I said 'sorry'."

"I know."

"Do you forgive me?" Tenten said raising her eyebrows. Her hair was coming out of it's original style, but she didn't seem to notice, or if she did notice she just simply didn't care. Sakura's dress was burned to a golden brown. Temari was laughing. Ino was in the corner praying she would be the next prank subject. Hinata was comforting everyone in everyway she could. And tomorrow would be twice as bad.

**Well as you can see this is the end of chapter one =)**


	2. Day Two

'_knock knock'_

The door to the living of the Hyuuga's shook with each blow indicating the impatience of the banger. Neji lifted himself from his sitting spot, and silently walked over to the door opening it. Naruto and Shikamru grinned at him with shiny white teeth. Neji looked at them, they were wearing they're regular training outfits but with two bags each with them. Naruto would have brought an extra bag filled with assorted flavors of ramen, but Neji told him it would not be allowed. And Shikamaru's bags seemed a bit full for him to have packet it himself.

They all entered and made themselves at home. Shikamaru looked at Neji with a puzzled look and held up his bags. Neji pointed up the stairs to the right held up two fingers and pointed to the left. Translation, 'up the stairs, to the right, second door on the left.' Shikamru understood and signaled for Naruto to follow. Once up the stairs, they located the place where they were told to go and opened the door. Neji's room was a light lavender, almost white, with a small bed in the far left corner, a desk in front of the window beside the head of the bed and blankets stacked neatly in a pile next to a stack of pillows. Naruto was unimpressed by the bland room and wished there was more colour, while Shikamru thought the room was nice and clean but was missing that certain quality. They laid their bags down beside the door and quietly returned to the living room. Neji was now greeting Sai, his smile as fake as ever. Neji gave him the same instructions and Sai took his bags up to the room as well.

Naruto glanced over at Neji and whispered, "Why are we being so quiet?"

Neji responded with, "The girls are all asleep".

Naruto and Shikamaru both nodded in understandment. Sai heard the whole explanation while he was descending the stairs. All that was left was for Sasuke to arrive.

After about ten minutes of sitting around being quiet Sasuke knocked on the door. Once Neji answered it and Sasuke put his bags down Neji told them they could go wake the girls up. Naruto thought this was going to be a great start to his day, and Shikamaru merely waved him off, Sasuke and Sai stood to help Naruto, and Neji followed. Once they reached the top of the stairs they followed Neji to the girls room and opened the door. Female bodies were scattered about, Temari, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten were on the floor while Hinata was on the bed. The room was almost identical to Neji's but Hinata's room was more purple than his. Naruto stalked over to Hinata, Neji positioned himself beside Tenten, Sai was next to Ino, Sasuke was hovering over Sasuke, and Shikamaru managed to haul his lazy ass up here for the fun and was ready to wake up Temari.

All at once they made a loud noise in the ear of they're assigned girl. Hinata woke up with fright in her eyes, her pupils were small, her mouth opened and a scream was released. Temari woke up, looked at Shikamaru and hit him on the head, Sakura and Ino's reactions were the same, both jolted awake screaming Bloody Mary, and of course Tenten slept peacefully through it all. Neji arched one eye brow and looked at her with confusion, Naruto also noticed that Tenten was still asleep and walked over to stand by Neji. Sakura and Ino finally stopped screaming and started laughing pathetically, trying to cover up the fact that they were frightened. Hinata turned red and pulled the covers over her head. Temari calmly got up and stepped between the puzzled boys, knelt down next to Tenten and blew in her right ear, immediately she woke up.

Neji shook his head at her weirdness and left, Naruto laughed, Sai smiled, Shikamaru rubbed his head and yawned, and Sasuke left with Neji.

Soon after Sakura and her monstrous strength threw out the remaining boys. Sakura looked in her bag and pulled out a pair of jean shorts and a spaghetti strap tank top, she also retrieved a yellow and green T-Shirt. She put them on and brushed out her short pink hair. After applying her makeup she left. Temari had on a pair of Jean Daisy Dukes, and a simple purple tank top with a demon wing from the right shoulder to the left hip. She didn't bother with putting on 'her face', and with a pair of flip flops she was out the door and in search of other humans. Hinata wore a short sleeve light purple T-Shirt with blue jeans and tennis shoes. Ino wore a halter top and sporty shorts, not bothering with shoes, but with her face she left soon after Hinata.

Tenten looked around the room, feeling slightly abandoned and hoped to lie there for a few more minutes without anyone caring, until she heard laughter from the room below. With a heavy sigh she threw on her sports bra, loose fitting tank top and sweat pants. She bounded down the stairs with a sleepy expression.

Neji looked up at her drowsy approach, "You look like you just woke up".

Tenten replied with a yawn and "Well look who can deduce the obvious".

Everyone was seated, and the awkward silence drowned on, though of course Naruto had to break that silence with an outburst.

"Hey guys? How about we all go swimming?" Tenten nodded in agreement trying to make him calm down, but it was no use, he was already too set on the idea.

Sai was intrigued, he had never gone swimming, other than learning. Sasuke honestly did want to go, but didn't want everyone to know that he was excited for something, as a result he sat quietly with no objections.

Sakura wanted to go show off her new pink bikini on a crowded beach and Ino the same, except her bathing suit was deep purple. Hinata would go along with anything they wanted, she just wanted everyone happy, especially Naruto. Neji knew of a beach they could attend, and Temari could hardly wait to splash unsuspecting victims with salt water. Tenten was half asleep and didn't really care what happened. The vote was taken, and since none opposed, it was decided. To the beach they would go.

**Well that concludes todays episode of One Week With The Hyuugas! 3 ****J**


	3. Day Three part 1

The humid air made the weather even warmer which made the experience of the beach even more in need of the ocean. Temari and Tenten were the first in the salty waves, splashing the water around while they ran deeper in the cool liquid. The rest of the guests were busy putting up the umbrellas and setting up the sitting blankets. After everything was done the boys decided they would join Tenten and Temari for a swim in the ocean. They stripped off their T-shirts, leaving Naruto in orange trunks, Neji in light purple, Sai in Black, Sasuke in dark Blue, and Shikamaru in green.

The rest of the girls were in tank tops and shorts, bathing suits underneath. Hinata was in a dark purple one piece, Sakura was in a lime green bikini with pink cherry blossoms scattered about on it. Ino was in light blue, Tenten in dark green, and Temari in yellow.

Hinata settled herself under one of the umbrellas and started making a sand castle, while watching the others in the water. Her pile of sand didn't seem to want to stand up so she decided to add water. Tenten had brought buckets and shovels for her own enjoyment, and she was sure she wouldn't mind it if she used one. Hinata got a bucket from the stash Tenten had stashed in the bag she forced Naruto to carry. When she made it down to the ocean she noticed she was being watched by everyone. Tenten started for her, and once in range she scooped up a large amount of water in her hands and splashed Hinata.

Once the cold, salty ocean water hit her skin, she squealed and tried to sharply turn, but the loose sand gave and she fell. Ocean water filled the inside of her mouth causing her to gag and sputter out the nasty water. She staggered to her feet and wobbled away from them.

Once back on her blanket under the shade of her umbrella she grabbed a towel and dried her skin. Naruto came stalking up to her soaking wet from his swim. He also takes a towel and dries himself off before sitting next to her.

"I'm sorry Hinata." He looks down at the bright sand and sighs in disappointment in himself.

"Why are y-you sorry?" She didn't know exactly why he was sorry; Tenten was the one who splashed her.

"Well I didn't even try to stop her. I mean I thought she was just going to ask if you wanted to swim with us, but I guess I should've known better."

"Oh, i-it's okay N-Naruto-kun."

"How bout we build a sand castle!" His energy returned at the sound of her accepting the apology. His eyes were gleaming with excitement, which made it hard for Hinata to decline his offer. Not that she would anyway.

"Sure." She sweetly smiled at him and lightly blushed.

"I'll go get some water!"

"O-okay."

He jogged down to the ocean and filled up the little blue bucket with salty water. When the blonde idiot returned he sat the sloshing bucket down next to the blue haired beauty. She said a quick thanks and went to work on the sculpture. It started as a large, wet, sandy lump on the beach, but after a few pats and shaping Hinata and Naruto managed to make a lump with a little shape.

Sai finally tired of being splashed repeatedly by a hyper brunette stalked out of the ocean and saw the couple's master piece. He was surprisingly not impressed.

"What are you two doing?"

"We're building a sand castle!" The blonde boy shouted.

"A what?"

"Y-you've never built a sa-sand castle before?" Hinata asked.

"No. Would you mind teaching me?" He looked out to the others, some chasing Tenten some running from her. He honestly saw why they were doing this instead.

Hinata smiled along with Naruto, and Sai sat next to them. Hinata explained the basics to him and Naruto thought it was necessary to act out the steps and look like an idiot while doing so. After Sai grasped the concept he went off to his own special little section and went to work.

Tenten kicked salt water at Temari. Temari kicked salt water back. Tenten glared. Temari glared. And so the war began. Temari reached down cupped her hands and began her assault. Tenten using her mad ninja skills dodged every attack, and sent counter attacks toward her opponent. The rest of the beach goers were sitting with Hinata and Naruto watching.

**I'll continue this later I just wanted to update for all my peepins**


	4. Day Three part 2

The fight raged on and neither female was near the point of giving up the war. Neji gazed at the sky, an orange tint was forming making him think it was about time to watch the sun fall down behind the ocean's crystal waves.

Hinata wondered when Tenten and Temari would quit their spar, for it seemed it would never end. Tenten was in the process of slinging water with her foot, and Temari was splashing with her hands. Shikamaru watched without interest and soon started watching the clouds trying to sleep.

Naruto and Sasuke were arguing on which girl would win, Sasuke was betting on Temari. His reason was that she had beaten Tenten before. Naruto, on the other hand, was putting his money on Tenten. His reason, he was closer to Tenten than Temari. Sasuke thought his reasoning was stupid, but Naruto didn't want to listen to logic-he had his own way of deciding choices.

Sai was still sculpting his castle, which had taken a turn from a pile of soggy dirt. Now it looked like a lumpy small mermaid child. He was still putting in the details and smoothing out the lumps.

Sakura was looking for seashells with Ino, but it soon turned into a contest on who could find the most, and whoever did would be the most worthy of Sasuke's love. Though Ino was more interested in another black haired onyx eyed boy, she still found it fun to challenge her friend.

Temari and Tenten were breathing hard and sweating, though the sweat was concealed within the salt water on their faces. Temari looked over at Tenten, "How about a truce"? Her voice was low and barely audible, but Tenten made out the mouth movements.

She nodded and they trudged back to the sand. Temari plopped herself down on the blanket next to Shikamaru, and Tenten fell before making it to a blanket. She rolled over and spit out the sand that made it into her mouth. Her chest rising and falling with every inhale and exhale. She looked up at the cloudless sky. The Orange was more seeable and there was pink swirled within.

Sakura came back with the second largest shell, she was looking at her feet swearing at the misfortune of her hunt. Ino on the other hand was laughing and mocking Sakura.

Neji stood from his blanket and slowly made his way to Tenten. When he made it he glanced at her face. She was asleep. He sighed in annoyance and remembered to lift with the knees. He gently placed her on the mat next to him and situated himself back on his. He watched the sky change darker and more beautiful. He looked over to the others. Sasuke and Naruto were side-by-side, but between Hinata and Sakura, Hinata next to Naruto and Sakura next to Sasuke. Ino was beside Sai watching him complete his creation. Neji's voice spoke.

"What do you think we should do tomorrow?"

"Eat Ramen!" Naruto screamed over everyone else's opinions, and a chorus of "No."s were heard.

"How about a tea party!" Ino's idea wasn't even dignified with a response.

Shikamaru requested they wake up Tenten and ask her. Neji nudged her with his foot. No response. He kicked her. No response. He shouted "Oh, look a chocolate covered banana squirrel!" A response.

She jolted up right with an excited look asking "Where?"

"No where."

"What!"

"What do you wanna do tomorrow?"

"Oh that's an easy question."

"Well?"

"Team paintball war. We split onto teams with an equal number of boys and girls. Neji and Hinata can't be on the same team, because they know all the good hiding places at the compound. And I brought enough paintball guns and enough paintballs to bring down a small giraffe."

"Well everyone?"

Everyone agreed with her idea. And they asked for the rules.

"Well I have purple and red paintballs, so that will help distinguish the teams shots. And when we run out of paintballs we go inside to the kitchen and wait for the others. You're not allowed to shoot someone without any paintballs left. If you do, even by accident, you must go to the kitchen. Once everyone is in the kitchen we count the number of red paintball hits and the number of purple. Whichever team hit the other team the most wins. And if you hit your own teammate that's minus a point."

Everyone nodded. And Naruto raised his hand.

Tenten signaled for him to speak with the flick of her wrist in his direction.

"What if your gun is defective?"

"Well then I'm sorry, but you're screwed, little man."

"Well, what if someone sets traps?"

"It's not against the rules to set traps, as long as you don't use weapons, such as kunai."

"Well what if someone tells you they ran out of paintballs but they really didn't and then you shot them and they told you to go to the kitchen and then unloaded on your back?"

"Well the tanks are only tinted so only a blind retard would believe them."

"Well what if you're the only one left and don't know that no one else is there?"

"Someone will send a paper bomb in the air when only one is left."

"Well what if-"

"Well what if I slap the shit out of you!"

"Then I would not be pleased."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Then shut the hell up."

"Yes ma'am."

Neji finally stood and started putting up his blanket, telling everyone it was time to go. Once their mess was cleaned they all made their way back to the compound to start the next day.

**Yeah, I thought I should finish this chapter. The next chapter may be a little long, cause I'm gunna have some fun with it. I may even give someone a defected gun (:. no that would be too easy. lol**


	5. Chapter 4

**Tenten woke the house with an air horn and a loud laugh. Everyone emerged from where they were sleeping, with scowls on their faces. All of these said scowls were aimed at the air horn holder, but the brunette didn't care, she was going paintballing in a few hours.**

**She had all the paintball guns loaded with the same amount of paintballs, and the others were complaining at how they wanted more sleep. Tenten still didn't care about their wants, she even made them all cereal. They're were three kinds to choose from, cereal number one was Frosted Flakes (which are more than good), the second was Froot Loops, and the third was Cheerios. Everyone sat down and ate the cereal they chose, and once finished they all washed their dishes.**

**Tenten placed her hands on her hips and stared at them all, "Now that you've all been fed, lets pick teams. Hinata and Neji are captains, and they shall pick the teams."**

**Neji selected Tenten, Sai, Shikamaru, and Temari. Hinata chose Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino. There were no complaints. Hinata's team chose the blue paintballs and Neji's chose red. They headed outside, and Tenten told everyone they can split up and were given two minutes to get into position. **

**They all dispersed. One or two in every direction, and one blonde stood still trying to remember what disperse means. Finally he gave up and jumped into the trees a few yards away. He got into a comfortable position and waited for someone to stumble upon him.**

**Tenten, whom was never one for waiting, decided she'd find the others on her own, instead of being patient. The brunette listened for shuffling of leaves, breathing, or any other hint that would give away a position. A soft breath was heard, though a little shaken-as if scared, Hinata was close.**

**Looking for a target with the byakugan, Hinata spotted the girl who concocted the whole game. Tenten, eyes closed, standing in between two oak trees. Hinata lifted her gun and tried to take aim, though being her shaky self, she couldn't force the gun to stay sill enough to ensure a perfect shot. After a 10 seconds she decided to let faith and luck take hold, as she pulled the trigger. **

**A blue paintball flew through the air at alarming speed, but Tenten was aware Hinata was there, and easily dodged the bullet. She used her one hundred percent accuracy to fire at Hinata, hitting her in the stomach. Hinata stumbled from the pain, and the shock of Tenten's quick movement, but gained her balance quickly and fled from the scene. **

**A smirk appeared on the brunettes face. Her aim wouldn't let her down. She began to concentrate again, after hearing nothing for two minutes, she grew bored and left.**

**A couple of yards away, Neji was using his byakugan, when he spotted Ino. She was hiding in a shrub, with the paint ball gun propped against the root, she was waiting. Neji lifted his gun with no sound and pulled the trigger when he was positive it would hit the blonde. A shriek was emitted from her, as she was hit. She struggled out of the bush, her foot caught on a risen root, and Neji shot her in the leg. Not wanting another paintball to hit her she jerked her foot out and ran. **

**While running, she stumbled upon Temari whom was sitting on a tree branch. Ino smirked and shot her in the small of her back. Temari turned to glared at her, and shot Ino twice in the arm. Ino glared back. Temari descended from her resting area, and took propped the butt of the gun on her shoulder, and the nose was pointed at Ino. Shikamaru who wasn't too far away heard the rustling, and quietly made his way towards them.**

"**Why'd you shoot me twice?"**

**What? Did you not expect to be hit in this game? I mean you **_**did **_**hit me after all, wasn't my revenge justified?"**

"**No! Your revenge only justified one shot!"**

"**Why are you such a baby?"**

"**I AM NOT!"**

"…" **With an eyebrow raised she shot Ino again, this time in the left shoulder. Shikamaru took aim from a tree nearby and shot Ino twice. Both on the right leg. She stumbled and fled from the fight. Temari smiled in Shikamaru's direction, and they both left. **

**Meanwhile, Naruto was still waiting on someone to stumble upon him. Though he will never know this, his orange suit was clearly visible from his hiding place in the tree.**

**Sai was watching Sasuke, Sasuke was watching Sai. Neither made a move. Until Tenten burst in between them firing away at Sasuke. Sai smiled and soon joined her the open fire. Sasuke tried his best to hit them back, but a gun can only shoot so fast. He ran out of ammunition soon, the reason, he refused to retreat. **

**Sasuke made his way back to the compound. On his way he noticed a paintball that didn't explode on the ground a few feet away. It was blue. He loaded it and began his mission to find the loser. Naruto would be his next victim. **

**His orange jumpsuit stood out in the green foliage he was hiding in, and Sasuke had no trouble finding him. He took aim, and shot him in the back. Naruto screamed in pain and shock, falling from the tree. Sasuke started walking away when Naruto shot him.**

"**Out of Ammo, loser."**

"**Really!"**

**A smirk. "Yes."**

"**Damn it!" Naruto stormed off toward the house along with Sasuke all along the way insults were thrown at the other.**

**About an hour later**

Tenten walked in with a few splatter marks followed by a red coated Sakura. Apparently they had taken part in a battle over Sakura's dress.

In the end Hinata's team had 48 paint ball hits, and Neji's team had 53. Neji's team won.

Tenten stuck her tongue out at the losers and called them all bakas. Naruto claimed to not be an idiot and chased Tenten trying to make her take it back. It was useless, Tenten would not take anything after she said it, and in the end, Naruto was locked in a closet with Hinata trying to get him out. Sai and Ino were on the couch talking, Sai had heard her mention something about love, and asked her to explain it. Sakura was flirting with Sasuke who was pretending to not hear her. Shikamaru was sleeping with his head on Temari's lap whom was also sleeping. And Neji was trying to trick Tenten into telling him where the key to the closet was.

**Sorry it took so long, I honestly used every free minute I had. But I've been working on my art and school and stuff. Haha. I'll try to make the next chapter faster.**


	6. Chapter 5

No Tenten, I will not allow you to stab me with that! Ino yelled from Hinata s room.

Tenten s reply was a simple Why not? .

Because it s a metal tong that you had on the stove!

So.

So, that means it will burn me!

That s the whole point. I want to see if it will leave a permanent scar. That s all.

I think you should try it on yourself first.

But that would ruin the scientifical experiment I m performing.

What do you mean?

I mean, I want to find out if blondes can withstand heat over three hundred and fifty degrees.

Tenten, not even a brunette could withstand that.

Really? How do you come to this conclusion?

COMMON SENSE!

Damn

They had been arguing for quite some time now. And apparently Ino had finally won the war. Tenten got up from her spot on the floor and went outside to dispose of the heated rod. When she returned there was an item on the agenda, what to do today. She didn t care as long as she could win, and there would be no objection to turtle races either. Naruto wanted to spend the day inside, but instantly changed his mind when Hinata asked if they could play volleyball on the beach. Everyone agreed, and Hinata left to find the net and ball, while the others got ready. Tenten had Daisy Dukes with a brown bikini top. Sakura had on her Tie-dye pink and lime green bikini. Ino had a blue halter top and a pair of gym shorts. Temari had on a yellow spaghetti strap and a pair of purple shorts. Hinata rushed to get on her light purple T-shirt and light pink knee-long shorts.

The boys all had on swimming trunks. Neji s were light purple and dark blue, Naruto s were green and orange, Shikamaru s were dark green and dark blue. Sai s were black and white, and Sasuke s were dark blue.

The beach was flowing with people when they got there. But they managed to clear out a spot near the ocean, but not too close. It was girls vs. guys.

Tenten served the ball, it hit the top of the net but still magically went over. Sasuke dove for it and tried to hit it up, but it went to the other side, and the girls scored the first point. Tenten called the score one, zero, and served the ball. It went over the net to Naruto who hit it over the net to Sakura, she bent her knees to get under it and hit it up then moved out of the way so Temari could hit it to Sai. Sai watched it fly towards him and hit with too much force, and it went out of bounds.

With the score two, zero Tenten served to Sai, who hit it too softly, and it hit the net and rolled down and hit the sand.

Tenten yelled three, zero and served towards Neji, he hit it over the net to Hinata, she let out a small scream and held out her hands in defense, when the ball came in contact with her hands it shot up in the air, and Tenten hit it to Naruto, he slapped it up and Shikamaru hit it over to Ino, she launched for it and hit it, but it didn t get enough height for anyone to get there quick enough and it hit the ground.

Neji served one, three. It went toward Hinata, she hit it over to Sai, he set up Naruto for the spike, he spiked it but Temari hit it up and Sakura slapped it over, Shikamaru set it up for Sasuke, whom hit it to Ino. Ino hit it over to Neji. Neji set it up for Sai, but when he tried to hit it over Sakura hit it wrong and it flew out of bounds.

Neji called the score and served it to Ino, she hit it to Sakura to spike, luckily Sai was still new to volleyball and didn t know how to defend against a spike, and the girls had the ball again. It was Hinata s serve. She stuttered in calling the score but managed to get out a four, two.

After the game was over, the girls had gloating rights. The guys, though losing, still came together and concocted a plan for the girls. Each one had selected one of them to abduct and throw into the ocean.

Naruto gave the signal, which was coughing three times and then blaming it on Sasuke. Naruto grabbed Hinata and threw her over his shoulder, simultaneously Sai grabbed Ino bridal style, Shikamaru grabbed Temari and picked her up with her squirming, Sasuke tucked Sakura under his arm and Neji picked up Tenten and tightened his arms around her so she couldn t escape.

They wobbled over to the sparkling sea and flung the girls in. Sakura came up sputtering, Hinata was shivering, Temari was coughing, Ino was cursing, and of course Tenten was laughing.

The other girls gave her a curious glance, and she yelled, You want to start a war with us, fine, we can partake in a war!

The guys just laughed, they had the cockiness to think guys were the best pranksters, but Tenten and Temari were just like the guys. Only prettier.

A/N:  
I m sorry. My dad turned the internet off, and I had to wait so long, because I never really got the chance to upload this. Sorry again, please tell me how I did. ;) 


End file.
